


Just The Way You Are

by twelvenineteen



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot, mentions of transexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung had always been bestfriends since young. Jinyoung decided to change his gender when he reached 20. About 5 years later, he finally went through with it. Jaebum is still with him all the way, love blooming in his heart without him realising it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

Jinyoung went into the shop cautiously, letting his hands feel the soft fabric pass through his hands as he pass by them. His eyes sparkled, looking at each and every one of the outfits in awe. He stopped in front of a short purple dress, just slightly above his knees. The silky ribbons flow perfectly at the back, tied around the waist. It’s a simple dress but it caught Jinyoung’s attention long enough for Jaebum to notice the change in the younger’s eyes. Jaebum stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked.

 

Jinyoung’s grin widened as he nodded, not taking his eyes off the dress, holding cautiously at the sleeves of the dress as if it’s a fragile as the wings of a butterfly. Jaebum leaned forward and rests his chin on the younger’s shoulder, placing a hand on his waist. “Try it on,” he whispers.

 

Jinyoung turned his head, looking at the elder with their faces just inches apart. “Should I?”

 

Jaebum nodded with a small but genuine smile. “I bet you’ll look pretty in it,” he said, leaving a soft peck on Jinyoung’s cheek before standing up straight again. Jinyoung didn’t take the dress straight away, still wary of what the sales people would think of him if he took the dress into the dressing room. He still have yet to go through some more surgeries and medication before he can fully appreciate and flaunt his new appearance. Seeing that Jinyoung needed a little push, Jaebum took the dress by the hanger and intertwined his fingers with Jinyoung’s, dragging him gently to the dressing room.

 

There was a salesgirl at the entrance of the rows of dressing room cubicles at the back, standing at the counter and folding the clothes customers had tried on earlier. She looked up with a smile as Jaebum stood in front of her, putting the dress on the counter. She looked down at the dress and her smile faltered a little. 

 

“Would you like to have it altered for your girlfriend or sister?” the salesgirl asked, thinking Jaebum brought the dress to be altered and not to be tried on. Jaebum was still holding onto Jinyoung’s hand and the younger hides behind him, peeking at the salesgirl to see her reaction. He’s so ready to flee off from the shop if the girl says anything about him not allowed to try in on because it’s a woman’s dress.

 

“No. He’d like to try it on,” Jaebum said with a smile, nudging his head over to Jinyoung.

 

“Oh.” She paused. She’d like to think they were playing some sort of dare but it really doesn’t seem like it. She looked over at Jinyoung who was still too nervous to look up. And then she smiled up at Jaebum.

 

“Okay. Only 1 piece?” she asked, already taking the dress off the hanger.

 

“Yeah. Only 1 piece,” Jaebum nodded, relieved there wasn’t as much fuss as he thought there would be. 

 

“Here you go,” the salesgirl said, handing him the dress and a number tag with the number 1 printed on it. “Room number 3 is available.”

 

Jaebum thanked her before taking Jinyoung to the third room from the back, furthest from the entrance. He turned around and let go of Jinyoung’s hand, placing the dress in his hands instead. “I’ll wait outside, ok? Don’t worry, just try it on,” Jaebum smiled, sliding a hand to the nape of Jinyoung’s neck and caressing it softly.

 

Jinyoung looked up through his eyelashes and pursed his lips. He managed a small smile and turned around walking into the room. Jaebum leaned on the wall opposite the door and waited. He could already imagine how pretty Jinyoung would look like in the dress, a small smile playing on his lips as he thought about it. 

 

Jaebum tilted his head slightly to the side, staring at the closed door. He doesn’t wear dresses but he’s sure it wouldn’t take this long to wear one. He pushed himself off the wall and knocked on the door.

 

“Jinyoungie? You okay? Need any help?” he asked. No reply. He was about to knock again when he heard the knob turn and he stepped back a little to let the door swing open slowly. Jinyoung didn’t open all the way, peeking his head out from the small gap. He looked up at Jaebum under his eyelashes slowly.

 

“So… how is it?” 

 

“It’s...okay. I’ll go change back now,” Jinyoung said timidly and was about to close the door on Jaebum’s face when the elder stopped him.

 

“Wait! You’re not going to let me see it?” Jaebum asked gently. Jinyoung shook his head. 

 

“It’s not even nice on me. I’ll just put it back, hyung.” He wanted to close the door but Jaebum stopped him again, this time he leaned his face closer to Jinyoung’s at the door.

 

“Baby what’s wrong? Is everything ok?” he whispers. Jinyoung avert his eyes away, looking down at his dress that Jaebum still couldn’t see.

 

“I’m not even a full woman yet, hyung. It’s not pretty. I’m not - I’m not pretty,” he mumbled, Jaebum barely catching what he had said. 

 

Jaebum placed his index finger and thumb on Jinyoung’s chin and tilted it upwards gently. “Hey hey. Listen. You’ve always been pretty Jinyoung. Dress or pants, you’re always pretty. Trust me. Hm?” 

 

There’s a slight pout on Jinyoung’s lips as he took in everything Jaebum said as if contemplating whether to believe it or not. Jaebum waited for awhile and Jinyoung starting pushing the door open slowly. He still stood inside the room so that no one else can see him except Jaebum. The elder looked at him from bottom to top and smiled softly when his eyes reached Jinyoung’s face. 

 

“You’re really beautiful Jinyoung-ah. Really,” Jaebum breathe out.

 

Jinyoung’s hair is still short, with a slight long fringe covering his eyes. He’s still wearing his sneakers instead of heels or palm shoes. But even then, he still look really pretty with the dress on and a pair of doe eyes looking up shyly at Jaebum. “Let’s get it.”

 

Jinyoung shook his head. “No no I don’t want it,” he said quickly and shut the door before Jaebum could take another look. He waited until the younger had changed and opened the door with the dress back on the hanger to ask. 

 

“Why not? Didn’t you like it?”

 

“I’m not even a woman yet,” Jinyoung said in a low tone. He walked to the counter where they came from and placed the dress on top along with the number tag. The salesgirl asked politely how was the dress and Jinyoung didn’t even get to answer when Jaebum quickly said, “It’s perfect. We’re getting it.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he tugged on Jaebum’s sleeves from behind when the elder started walking towards the cashier with the dress. “Hyunggg I said I didn’t want it,” he whined.

 

“Tell me you don’t like it and I won’t buy it,” Jaebum said, stopping on his tracks and turning around to face Jinyoung. All Jinyoung had said so far are excuses and he had never once said he didn’t like the dress and Jaebum could see the look in his eyes that he does. He like the dress very much in fact.

 

Jinyoung didn’t meet Jaebum’s eyes and played with the end of his flannel. “I don’t want it,” he mumbled.

 

“Okay. I’m buying it then,” Jaebum said, turning back around. Jinyoung tried to persuade him again and again, saying the dress is not even cheap, it’s not his colour, it’s too short; everything except what Jaebum had asked him before.

 

Jaebum paid for the dress, even getting a discount if he wanted to do some alteration after the purchase. It’s Im Jaebum afterall. Ladies (and men) would literally drop everything for him. But he only has eyes for one. 

  
  


They sat inside the car, still in the carpark and not moving any time soon. Jinyoung had remained silent ever since Jaebum bought the dress. Jaebum stared at jinyoung’s face from the driver’s seat while Jinyoung simply kept his eyes to the front even though the car is not moving. 

 

“Jinyoung, what’s the matter? Are you really angry at me for buying the dress?” Jaebum asked, taking Jinyoung’s hand in his.

 

Jinyoung took some time to respond but he eventually shook his head.

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m not a girl yet, hyung,” Jinyoung said, bringing Jaebum’s hand onto his lap instead.

 

“It takes time Jinyoung-ah. But you will be soon,” Jaebum said. “And think about it. When everything is done, you’ll have the dress already.”

 

“Do you really think i look okay in it?” he finally looked up.

 

“Okay? You look really really beautiful in it. It’s made for you Jinyoungie,” Jaebum showered him with praises and compliments. Jinyoung has always had low-self esteem ever since he went for the consultation to change his gender fully. He wanted to do it but he wasn’t confident it will go well or that he will look good as a girl. 

 

Jinyoung smiled a little, small but sincere, hearing Jaebum’s compliments. Jaebum gave his hand a little squeeze and brought it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss at the back of Jinyoung’s hand before letting go and starting the car.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be longer but i forgot i wrote it so now i dont remember what's after xD


End file.
